For you Jada!
by FyreStar32
Summary: Ha ha...here you go Joda!
1. New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own some of these characters, JK Rowling does, so ya.  
  
Dedication: I figured I should write a wikid kool story for Joda too, but she got me going with all this stuff! So here you go Joda, have fun!  
  
  
  
"Who's that!" Jada's eyes widen as she saw the cute boy walking past her. She was a new student to Hogwarts. Her parents didn't think she was ready to go first year, so here she was third year, walking around with her new found friend Hermione. She had been put in her house by some old wizarding hat.  
  
"Oh, him? That's Draco Malfoy." Hermione replied with disgust.  
  
"What?" Jada asked hearing the tone of Hermione's voice.  
  
"He isn't the nicest guy in the school."  
  
"But he is the nicest looking! So far at least."  
  
"I've never thought of him that way. He is a snobby jerk."  
  
"We shall see." Jada finished tearing her eyes from him and continuing along on the tour Hermione was taking her on.  
  
"This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They are my two best friends. They are Gryffindor third years as well." Hermione introduced Jada to the two boys standing in front of her. Ron had unmanageable red hair and loads of freckles. Harry had black hair that didn't quite lye flat on his head. He also had a peculiar scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Neither were as dashing as Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Hello." Jada said as she shook their hands.  
  
"I'm just taking my new friend Jada on a tour of Hogwarts, so we will meet up with you guys later!" Hermione said as they continued on their way. They made their way around their way around the grounds. Hermione pointed everything out to Jada. How would she ever be able to remember all this, and they hadn't even gone into the castle yet! Hermione was so smart. She was always quoting from books she had read and Jada had never heard of. She did as much catching up as she could over the summer, but not nearly enough she now thought. The two girls made their way through the wooden doors to the entrance hall. Hermione began to show Jada around the castle. Jada had never seen anything like it. It was magnificent! All the paintings and portraits, the staircases, the ghosts, the statues, it was amazing! She never wanted to go home!  
  
Monday came along in a flash Jada thought. She wished the weekend would stay forever. She felt like she knew nothing about the castle and its contents. The third years first class was potions with Snape and the Slytherins. Everyone grumbled as they made their way into the dungeons where the class was. As soon as Jada walked into the class, she knew she would like this class. She say Draco sitting at one of the desks talking to two large boys. Hermione steered her to the farthest corner possible from Draco. Jada was upset but decided not to say anything, she didn't want to make her new friend mad. She couldn't stop staring at him throughout the next few minutes. Then Snape entered the room. What is with this school? Jada thought. The two hottest guys in the school, everyone hated! Maybe she wouldn't fit in here. The class went ok, she had no idea what she was doing, but Snape had let her share a cauldron with Hermione instead of doing her own potion. He said he didn't want her to mess up and wreck his class. She figured it was cause he fancied her and wanted her to do well. The class ended and they all made their way up to transfiguration.   
  
"Hey! Mudblood!" Jada heard a deep beautiful voice from behind her. She turned expecting to see yet another hot boy, but it was Draco. Her breath was taken away. He was so very hot, even better up close!  
  
"Sod off Malfoy." Hermione said to him.  
  
"I don't WANT to talk to you, but I do want to know who your friend is." he said eyeing Jada up hungrily.  
  
"Well, she doesn't want to know you - " Hermione started, but was cut off.  
  
"I'm Jada." She said and offered her hand to him. He took it, brought it to his mouth and kissed it. She could feel her face flush.  
  
"Oh Please!" Hermione huffed and began to leave. "Get your new boyfriend to take you to class Jade, I'm outa here!"  
  
"She's just jealous!" Malfoy said seeing the hurt expression on Jada's face. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." he said bowing slightly to her.  
  
"I know, Hermione told me."  
  
"Ah, well. I haven't seen you around, what house are you in?"  
  
"Umm...I just started here. I'm in Gryffindor."  
  
"Doesn't surprise me. Heaven forbid we get a hot chick in Slytherin."  
  
"Hot chick? Me?" Jada said surprise.  
  
"Umm, ya. Has no one ever called you hot before?" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Well, no." Jada said thinking about if for a second.  
  
"Hmm... well then. We should get going, don't want to be late on your first day right?" he asked her beginning to walk up the stairs. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"Transfiguration." Jada said checking her time table.  
  
"Ah. I'm in the room right next door. I'll walk you there." Draco grabbed Jada's hand and they made their way to their rooms. Jada was glad he was there, she would never have been able to find her class without him. And, what was Hermione talking about, Draco was amazing! He wasn't a jerk. But, she thought, she may be a little pre occupied with Ron and Harry. They didn't seem as nice as Draco though. Hermione was totally missing out! Draco stopped in front of one of the many doors in the school. "Here you go!" he said pointing to the door. "Have fun! I'll meet you after class?"  
  
"Of course!" she said, wishing she could skip to be with him, but being her second class of school she thought it not a good idea. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her.  
  
"Wait a second." he spun her around, grabbed her and pulled her close, and kissed her. He then made his way to his class, and Jada walked dazzed to her class.  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it Joda!! 


	2. Threats

Disclaimer: I don't own some of these characters, JK Rowling does, so ya.  
  
Man, you fan fic freaks! ha ha...I never thought you would actually like these stories...so. Another chapter is written.  
  
  
  
After transfiguration Jada was in the corridor waiting for Draco to take her to lunch when she felt someone grab her hand and pull her into an empty classroom. Draco, she thought. She was spun around smiling. But, it wasn't Draco.  
  
"What are YOU smiling at?!" snapped a girl Jada didn't know, that was standing in front of her. She was flanked by another girl she didn't know.  
  
"Uh...uh...what? Who? Huh?" was about all Jada could get out.  
  
"Stop blubbering and listen to me! I saw you and Draco before class. And don't go getting any ideas that your his girl or something, because I am!" yelled the girl.  
  
"But...who are you..." Jada asked, feeling immediately stupid for the lack of a good comeback.  
  
"I'm Selena, this is Allison. We are Slytherins, like Draco. And we see right through you little Gryff!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"What did you do?!" laughed Selena to her friend Allison.  
  
"Ha ha, like we need to tell you again, or should we spell it out for you?"  
  
"Draco...is...MINE! Slow enough for you, or should I say it again?" Selena said slowly, narrowing her eyes at Jada.  
  
"Uhh...ya...I'm going to lunch now." Jada said scampering out the door.  
  
"Whoa Selena, that wasn't like you. What's going on?" Allison asked turning to Selena.  
  
"I'm just sick of being stomped all over by these girls looking at Draco." Selena said quietly looking at the ground. "I'll do what I have to do."  
  
Jada, as soon as she made it out of the door, made a run for it. Tears were beginning to blur her eyes. Her first day of classes hadn't gone as well as planned. Besides Draco of course.   
  
~*~  
  
Draco was spinning in the corridor looking for Jada. Had he been blown off? He saw a figure running towards him. It was Jada. But what was wrong with her? Her eyes looked glazed, teary even. She didn't seem to notice he was there. She ran straight into him. He grabbed her. "What's wrong!" he asked stroking her hair, comforting her.  
  
"No...Nothing..." she sobbed. "I...I'm...fine"  
  
"No you aren't. Come on lets go for a walk." The two walked down into the sunny grounds. Draco comforted Jada until her sobs subsided.  
  
"Now, what happened." he asked looking straight into her eyes. The cold grey of them burned into her.  
  
"Some girl...pulled me into a...sob...a classroom."  
  
"Then what happened." Draco asked, trying to keep his anger level down.  
  
"She told me to stay away..." she stopped all of a sudden seeing Selena and Allison coming out of the castle. She jumped up. "Oh no!" she began to walk very quickly away from Draco. She heard footsteps behind her.  
  
"What did I tell you! Duel, tonight, trophy room, 8 o'clock. Whoever wins gets the guy."  
  
"But...but..." Jada trailed off as she saw the furry in Selena's eyes. She didn't know any spells yet. She would surely loose. She ran up to the castle to find Hermione.  
  
"Where's Draco?" Hermione snapped sarcastically as Jada approached.   
  
"Hermione please..." Jada chocked back more tears. "I need your help." the tears then began to fall freely down her face.  
  
"Uh...I'm sorry! What did I do! I mean, what do you need!" Hermione apologized, feeling very sorry now for being so short with Jada.  
  
"A...duel..." Jada yelped. "Selena the Slytherin..."  
  
"That...OH...that...grr!" Hermione growled. Hermione began to skim some books in front of her muttering as she went. "That won't do...illegal...hmmm..." some scribbling on a piece of fresh parchment. "Oh...that's a good one...nope...nope...illegal...huh..." This went on for a little while. The Hermione handed the parchment to Jada. She began to go over the incantations and their pronunciations with Jada. "Take this, memorize these, they should help you out some...I hope!" Hermione added trying to instil some confidence into Jada.  
  
At 8 o'clock that night Jada made her way out of the common room to the trophy room. As she reached the door, she took a deep breath and reached for the door handle.  
  
  
  
Gawd, I'm a loser, and...man...Selena is a b|tch! ha ha...not so much like real life, but good enough! 


	3. Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own some of these characters, JK Rowling does, so ya.  
  
Ok...let's hope you like it...thanks for the e-mail Lynds!  
  
  
  
She tried to turn the handle. Locked. Damn she thought. Alohomora she whispered. There was quiet clicking sound and the door swung open.  
  
"Ah...you got in. You know more that I fired you would." remarked Selena as she leaned against one of the trophy cabinets.   
  
Jada saw that Selena had Allison with her. Why was she so stupid!? Why didn't she bring Hermione!   
  
"Shall we begin?" Selena asked smuggly straightening up.  
  
"Why else would I be here if I didn't want to start?" Jada asked smuggly masking her fear.  
  
They stood on either side of the room. They bowed slightly, rolled up their sleeves, and stood in the ready position.   
  
"One...Two...THREE!" Jada heard Allison say.  
  
"Expelliarmus" Jada whispered. Selena's wand came soaring out of her hand. Jada snatched it out of the air. Blew the "smoke" out of the air and leaned on the trophy case smuggly. Could that really be it? That was WAY to easy thought Jada.  
  
"Ha!" Selena laughed as she grabbed another wand out of her robe. "Amateur, I knew that would be the first thing you would try. Nice rock you have there eh?" Selena waved her wand and the one Jada was holding transfigured back to the rock it once was. "For real now. No more kiddy spells"  
  
They resumed the ready position.  
  
"Diffindo!" Selena yelled. (If the spell had gone right it should have split Jada open) Jada flew to the floor. She had not been split open, but badly hurt. Selena and Allison got scared of what may have happened to Jada and scampered off, so as not to get caught.   
  
Jada's lifeless body lay unattended to for some time. Draco stormed into the room. His eyes glaring around the room. They were blood shot with anger, the red and grey would have made anyone flee with fear. He saw Jada's still form crumpled on the floor. He ran over to her, his look went from anger to compassion and fear in an instant. He began checking for a pulse.  
  
"Come on! I barely know you, don't leave me now!" Draco, for the first time ever was afraid for someone's life. He usually went about his business not caring about the well being of others. He grabbed her behind her head and under her knees and lifted her off the cold lino floor. He brought her as quickly as he could to the hospital wing.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Out you go! I am busy here!" Ms. Pomfrey, the Hogwarts nurse yelled, shooing him out of the room.  
  
"Help her!" he instructed to the lady in front of him. Compassion filling his voice. He lay Jada down on the nearest bed.  
  
"What happened here?" Ms. Pomfrey question as she began her examination.  
  
"I don't know, I heard rumours of a duel, I wanted to see what was going on. She is new here, I didn't want her to get hurt. I found her in the trophy room, I was too late to help her." Draco answered her holding Jada's hand. Ms. Pomfrey looked at Draco with surprise in her eyes, when did he ever think of others like this? Was this truly Mr. Malfoy?  
  
"I think I will need to keep her over night." Pomfrey commented looking back to her patient.   
  
"Can I stay with her?"  
  
"No, I think it best if you leave, you can come back early tomorrow if you like. I don't know what good it will do, it could take her a while to wake." Pomfrey looked at Jada full of sorrow for the poor new girl. Draco made his way out of the wing and back to his room.  
  
  
  
Well, well, well! You had better not be a b|tch to me now Joda! I could kill you at any time my friend! MUAHAHA...nah...I couldn't kill my friend, and the main character, what kind of writer would I be?! 


	4. Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: I don't own some of these characters, JK Rowling does, so ya.  
  
Ha ha, i updated Lynds's story, so i figured i should do ures as well Jode!  
  
  
  
Draco visited Jada everyday before, after, and between classes for the next week. There was much doubt in the minds of those at Hogwarts whether or not she would truly wake. Allison and Natalie had been suspended , and were given detention for the rest of the year. The normal penalty for duelling was expulsion, but Dumbledore decided against such a harsh punishment.  
  
One evening, right after Potions, Draco decided to go and see Jada. He himself had nearly given up on the girl. He decided after this night he would not visit so frequently, for it seemed useless. He had his head rested on his clasped hands beside Jada's limp body. He felt a blanket touch his hand. Stupid draft, he thought to himself, it was always blowing things around. Then he heard the rustle of the bed sheets. He looked up and saw Jada's eyes fluttering open.  
  
"POMFREY!!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! If you must be here, treat me with some respect!" Madame Pomfrey's voice came from her office.  
  
"Get out here! HURRY!" Draco said with a renewed joy in his voice.  
  
"What is it now!" The woman hustled out of her office to see what was the matter. As she saw Jada's form awakening she ran to the bedside. "Jada!" She pushed the girl back to her bed as she tried to rise.  
  
"What? Where...huh?" She mumbled as she looked around.  
  
"It's me, Draco!" He exclaimed grasping her hands in his.  
  
"I'm afraid we have never met, Dr..Draco. Where I am?" She looked around dazed by the site of the moving pictures, the odd instruments and bottles around the room, and the two strangers standing at her bedside.  
  
"Hmm..." Madame Pomfrey mumbled. "I'm afraid to say it, but I think she has lost her memory."  
  
"Well! Find it for her!" Draco urged the woman angrily.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave now. I have to think of what to do with her."  
  
"I'm not leaving! I want to help!" There was a slight plea in the tired looking boys voice.  
  
"Oh, fine! Go over to that shelf and hand me the orange book will you?" she sighed.   
  
He rushed to the shelf and handed her the book. He was then sent to Dumbledore's office to tell him of the news. It was mostly just to get him out of the wing. When he returned, Madame Pomfrey had but Jada to sleep.  
  
"What are you doing!" Draco exclaimed "She was awake and now you put her back to sleep!"  
  
"I'm trying to 'find' her memory for her. It was your orders sir." Madame Pomfrey answered smugly.  
  
Madame Pomfrey discussed the best way to treat the newly found problem with Dumbledore as Draco gazed at her.  
  
"I love you." He whispered to her. He wasn't sure if she could hear him, and if she could, would she care? "I haven't known you for very long, and most would point this out and say I couldn't possibly love you, but I do."  
  
Jada heard the words of the boy, and she hated it. She couldn't remember him. He had feelings for her, but she didn't even know who he was. It frustrated her beyond belief. She wanted to remember, but she couldn't remember anything. No memories. No places. No people. Where had she come from? Where was she now? Would she ever know who this boy was? Would she ever love him back? Or did she already? So many questions haunted her through her sleep put on her by "magic".  
  
When she awoke, Jada shut her eyes tightly, sun was shinning through the window. She wished it would just shut off for once. She slowly opened her eyes a sliver. The silvery haired boy was sleeping in the chair beside her. The nurse was shuffling around the room.  
  
"Umm...excuse me Madame." Jada said getting the woman's attention.  
  
"Well, good morning Jada!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed with a smile. "We should wake Mr. Malfoy, he wanted to see you."  
  
"Could we not." Jada said quietly.  
  
"Umm...alright. Well let's get on with it. A simple spell I found should fix you right up!" Jada watched as the lady standing in front of her pulled a wooden stick out of her robe.  
  
"What are you going to do with that!" Jada said a little terrified.  
  
"Ha ha. Don't worry about it dear, a simple spell, you will go to unconscious for a minute. Then, if all goes well, you will wake with all your memories back. Mr. Malfoy will not like that I'm doing this without him awake." She finished looking to the sleeping boy.  
  
"I can't bare to have him look at me the way he does, and not know why." Jada's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Alright, sit back, and we'll be off." Jada slid under the covers of her bed, and watched as Madame Pomfrey waved her wooden stick and whispered some gibberish words. She then sunk into the bed. Unconscious, again.  
  
  
  
DUM DUM DUM! will the spell work? or will it all go horrible wrong! hmm...you will have to tune in next time for "The young and the Magical!" (think corny music ladies!!!) 


	5. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own some of these characters, JK Rowling does, so ya.  
  
Yes....Lynds's song was awesome! HA HA...my next story....musical...YES!  
  
  
  
He looked up and saw here laying there. Her hands clasped together and laying beautifully on her stomach. He was still slightly dazed from his sleep, and as he woke up the situation flooded back to him. He stood up from his chair and slowly walked towards her body. He lay one of his hands on her hands. Madame Pomfrey came bustling into the room right then. Great! Draco thought, no alone time.  
  
"Uhh...Mr. Malfoy..." she trailed off looking very nervous. "I...I...did the spell while you were asleep."  
  
"And WHY might I ask did you do something so stupid!?" He said, getting very upset with the woman in front of him.  
  
"Uhh...Jada wanted me too." She said, scared the boy would explode at her for disobeying his orders.  
  
"Well, if she wanted to you..." He said, still upset, but he decided not to have a fit if Jada had wanted it. "Well? How is she?"   
  
"I'm not sure. We have to wait for her to wake." she replied, looking a little more like herself.  
  
"Can I stay until then?"  
  
"It's getting late, you should probably go."  
  
"Alright." He sighed.  
  
"Oh..." Pomfrey saw the disappointment on his face, "you can stay if you like."  
  
"Thank you." He said sitting in his chair again.  
  
"I'll fix a bed for you beside hers." Madame Pomfrey walked from the room to the back to get some linens.  
  
Draco spent the night in the hospital wing, dreaming of his and Jada's life together. He wished the wonderful dreams would come true. They had 3 children, all very good looking like their parents (HA HA HA!!!!!). They had a house a ways outside London, where they could do as they pleased. The two had travelled the world before they settled down. Japan, Tahiti, and Botswana are only a few of the places they made it too on their search for magical artefacts, that their house was littered with. Draco worked at the ministry, and Jada was currently a stay at home mom. As he snapped out of the dream, he hoped it wasn't a dream, but a premonition for their future together. But first, she had to wake up and he had to see if she did indeed remember him. He looked towards her bed, and saw that she wasn't there. He jumped from his bed and threw his jumper over his bare chest. He looked around the hospital wing and saw her staring out of one of the windows. The light the moon cast made him stop for a moment because of the beauty. He slowly walked towards her. As he neared she turned to look at him. Her eye's lit up.  
  
"Draco!!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him. "I thought I would never see you again! As soon as I passed out that night, the last thought I had was of you. I remember everything that happened in the past few days... and I'm sorry to have put you threw that all! And... I love you too!"  
  
Draco couldn't find words for the way he felt. So all he did was hug her. He tightened his grip, never wanting to let her go. He kissed her just below the ear.   
  
"We should tell Pomfrey you're awake and get her to check you over." he smiled at her.  
  
As he walked away Jada felt happier than she had ever in her life. She followed him with her eyes, his beautiful body, his silver hair. But, it was deeper than that, she had feelings for him. Deep feelings, she didn't know how to properly express them, so she decided to wait and maybe he felt the same way.  
  
  
  
  
HEH HEH! how'd you like that? Jode you woke up! memory and all!! YAHOOOO 


	6. The Doll

Disclaimer: I don't own some of these characters, JK Rowling does, so ya.  
  
Screw Ian Joda...You have Draco! JOKES!!! Don't kill me!!  
Draco tutored Jada for the next few months on the things she had missed at Hogwarts. They went through their last few years of school together. It was graduation night and the two were out on the lawn with the rest of the students in their year celebrating. Draco took Jada's hand.  
  
"Will you come for a walk with me?" he asked her kissing her hand.  
  
"Of course!" She said following him. They reached a part of the lawn far off from the party.  
  
"Ever since the first time I saw you with Granger, I thought you were beautiful. Your taste in friends, was, a little questionable." He laughed at the upset look in her eyes. "But, I overlooked it all, and fell in love with you."  
  
"I love you too Draco." Jada said looking him in the eyes. She watched him as he pulled a doll out of his pocket.  
  
"I got this summer of last year when I went to Japan. It's a Japanese doll, and I want you to have it." He finished as she passed her the doll.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She looked at the doll and then gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Take a look in the pocket."  
  
Jada looked at the doll and sure enough there was a very small pocket in the front of the doll's dress. Jada pulled a gold ring from the pocket.  
  
"Jada, will you marry me?" Draco whispered to her.  
  
Tears fell from her eyes. "Of course I will!" they hugged and kissed and then made their way back to the party.  
  
~*~   
  
Draco's dream in the hospital wing was truly a premonition. He and Jada traveled the globe, collecting artefacts. They had children, and were happily married. 


End file.
